Barchie
at }} Barchie is the het ship between Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews on CW teen mystery drama Riverdale. Canon Betty and Archie have been best friends since they were kids. As teens, Betty develops a crush on Archie and wants to be with him, but is too shy about making a move at first. With support and intervention from Veronica and Kevin, Betty finally tells Archie and his reaction is confused, as if he didn't see it coming and doesn't get why Betty feels this way. After he makes out with new girl Veronica at Cheryl's after party and Betty's left, Archie goes to her house and breaks her heart completely by saying he doesn't consider himself "good enough for her", which really seems more like a poor excuse from a teen boy who doesn't know which foot to stand on. Betty tells Archie that she forgives him, but realises she can't carry on being friends with him and that everything's changed between them. In an effort to uncover Jason's murder, Betty resurrects the school newspaper, which also provides a nice distraction, and seeks out Jughead's help. She is disappointed and hurt to discover that Archie has been sleeping with Ms. Grundy, but even more so when she uncovers Grundy's real identity. Thanks to Betty's efforts, the child predator leaves Riverdale and Betty recommits herself to Jason's investigation. JEALOUSY Once Betty and Jughead start dating, Archie starts exhibiting signs of jealousy. He tries to get both Jughead and Betty to tell him what's going on between them, but gets no real answer, which leaves him even more jealous as it may be serious between his two childhood friends. Archie starts focusing on music and gets help from Valerie, and the two start dating. They have fun until Archie gets swept up in courting Cheryl around and Valerie dumps Archie, who soon starts a fling with Veronica. All the while Archie tries to signal to Betty that he wants to be there for her and sticks up for her, such as when Chuck tells everybody about the hot tub torture. In spite of the fact that he cares about Veronica, Archie is seen yearning for a chance with Betty, although he denies as much. It's clear Archie and Betty share a close bond and a history, which has both Veronica and Jughead that they are second choices. With Betty and Archie both in relationships with other people, they find their way back to a friendship, although it's underpinned by subtext, mostly from Archie's side. THE BLACK HOOD After driving his Dad to the hospital Betty is the first person Archie calls to tell her what happened and she rushes to the hospital and envelops him in a hug along with Veronica and Jughead. Archie's shaken and only wants to wait in the hospital, but Betty convinces him to go home for a bit, as Veronica suggests. Quotes Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :Archie & Betty TUMBLR : : : : : : : Trivia *Betty and Archie have lived next door to each other since were 4 years old and always been in the same class at school. *KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships BarchieKJ APA WANTS TO DATE THIS 'RIVERDALE' CHARACTER AND WE SHIP IT (February 2017) Photos barchiekiss.png|Silent Night, Deadly Night barchie.jpeg|A Touch Of Evil 102barchie.jpeg|A Touch Of Evil archetty.jpeg|The River's Edge Media Betty & Archie Bruises ❖ "They are endgame." ll Archie and Betty Betty & Archie Waiting Betty & Archie Lost On You Betty & Archie Riverdale I Keep Searching References